


Rush

by Scubby (notatallginger)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Racecar beds, Thor is easily amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notatallginger/pseuds/Scubby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor isn't going to fit in a racing car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skeletor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletor/gifts).



> I thought of the idea of Thor in a racecar bed at around one in the morning and a friend said to me "Scubby you MUST write that". You're welcome. 
> 
> This fic has hints of Thundershield, but only if you're looking for it.

“I have decided on a bed, friend Tony!” Tony looked up from his computer, raising an eyebrow at Thor, who had just walked into the kitchen.

“Oh yeah, big guy? What did you decide on?” Thor smiled wide before he dropped a catalog unceremoniously onto Tony’s laptop, just avoiding his cup of coffee.

Tony blinked, staring at the magazine in front of him. “Uhm, Thor?”

“Yes, friend Tony?”

“What exactly is it that you want?” Thor looked confused, his brows furrowed.

“This one.” Thor said, and he pointed down at the catalog. Tony blinked at him again.

“Thor that’s a racecar bed.” Tony deadpanned, but Thor just smiled.

“Yes! This is the one I want!”

“Thor, these beds are designed for children. You won’t fit in it.” Thor’s smile faded, and Tony sighed.

“Look I’m sorry,” Tony said, but Thor interrupted him.

“Look, Man of Iron, I wish to have this bed. If I do not fit in it, then I shall purchase a different one, yes?” Tony frowned, and let out a loud sigh.

“Fine, but I’m not helping you put it together.”

Thor clapped Tony on the shoulder and smiled brightly.

“Thank you, friend Tony! Please do not dawdle in placing the order, for sleeping on that small mat has caused me much discomfort!” Thor removed his hand from Tony’s shoulder before exiting the room. Tony groaned and brought a hand up to forehead to rub at his temples. This wasn’t going to end well.

 

~~

 

“Why exactly did he want this bed again?” Asked Natasha, who was leaning against the doorframe, watching intently as Steve and Tony unloaded the parts to Thor’s new bed.

“I don’t know. I told him he wouldn’t fit, and yet.” Tony said, and Natasha laughed at him.

“Are you going to put it together?” She asked, putting a hand on her hip. Tony sighed.

“I told him I wouldn’t. Plus, the bed is from IKEA so he should be able to read the Swedish instructions just fine.” Natasha laughed again, before she pushed off the wall and turned away.

“Well have fun!” she yelled back at them. Tony sighed, transferring the last of the bed parts onto the floor.

“I’ll stay and help him.” Said Steve, ever the good samaritan, and Tony smiled graciously, clapping Steve on the back.

“Thanks Cap, I’m sure Thor will appreciate it.”

“What will I appreciate, friend Tony?” said Thor, who had suddenly appeared in the doorway.

“Steve here says he’s going to help you build your bed, big guy.” Tony replied, and Thor smiled brightly.

“Excellent! I am very thankful for your assistance, friend Steve! Come, let us start assembling my new bed!” Tony smiled fondly at the pair of them, before leaving the room. He silently hoped they wouldn’t need any assistance, because assembling IKEA furniture is on par with ancient, demonic, summoning rituals, and Tony wanted no part in that nonsense.

 

~~

 

“Thor I am almost positive that piece doesn’t go there.”

“Friend Steve! It clearly says on this pictograph that we must insert Tab A into Slot B! It couldn’t possibly be any clearer!”

 

~~

 

“Hey Tony, have you seen Thor?” Tony looked up and saw Natasha and Clint, who had just entered the kitchen, where he was once again sitting with his laptop, and a cup of coffee.

“Not today, no. Why?” Tony asked, and Natasha crossed her arms across her chest.

“Nothing it’s just that neither of us have seen him all day. I don’t think I’ve seen him since last night.” responded Clint. Tony blinked, and furrowed his brow in confusion.

“I mean, have you checked his room?” Natasha shook her head.

“He doesn’t usually stay up there for this long.” She added. Tony narrowed his eyes in suspicion, before standing up from his place at the table.

“Well, let’s find out, shall we?” he said, rather exasperated. They walked through the tower until stopping in front of Thor’s door, and Tony held a finger up, as if to silence the other two.

“Just open the door, Stark.” Said Natasha, annoyed. Tony rolled his eyes before grabbing the door handle and opening the door just a crack.

Thor was there. So was Steve. They had both somehow managed to squeeze onto the tiny, child-size racecar bed, and Thor was miming hold a steering wheel, making exaggerated turns and vroom-ing noises, while Steve sat idly by, tucked in next to the larger man.

“Friend Steve, I must say once again how deeply I appreciate your company on this long race!” Said Thor, completely oblivious to Tony, Clint, and Natasha listening at his doorway. Steve had noticed them though, and was starting to blush, a deep red climbing up his cheeks and ears.

“Of course, Thor,” Steve said, forcing a small laugh. “That’s what friends are for, right?” Thor smiled brightly, and went back to making the vroom noises. Steve was a bright shade of red when Tony finally closed the door.

“Well we found him. Are you satisfied?” Tony asked, but Natasha and Clint were too busy giggling to give a reply. Tony rolled his eyes before retreating back to the kitchen.

 

~~

 

Later that evening, Steve walked into the kitchen, and silently took a seat next to Tony. Tony looked up from his laptop.

“Can I help you, Steve?”

“What you saw earlier today was just. Was nothing. Let’s just not speak of it.” Steve said, his features blank and unreadable. Tony smirked at him

“Are you going to be Thor’s passenger again?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow, and Steve blushed profusely.

“If he ever asks again. Probably.” Steve said, his lips hinting at a smile, before he got up from the table and walked out of the room.

Tony smiled, and looked back at his laptop, when he heard a loud crash echo from inside the tower. He heard running and suddenly a very disgruntled Thor appeared in the kitchen doorway.

“Man of Iron, come quickly! My racing car has collapsed!”

Tony groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty certain that IKEA doesn't sell racecar beds, and that's a damn shame.


End file.
